


Fight or Flight?

by brownrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park is love, Fluff, M/M, from a drabble to a one shot again, short bursts of creativity and inspiration, squeezed my brain cells in writing this, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: He'd run till he forgot why he was running in the first place. Till he's out of breath, chest heaving up and down, lying on the dirty ground, muscles numb from exertion, eyes blurry, and mind blank.Except, it didn't worked on one particular problem. Person. Park Jihoon.





	Fight or Flight?

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetaed xD so there would be a lot of spelling and grammar errors which i dnt think ill edit again lol 
> 
> this was inspired from this picture: 
> 
>  
> 
> [woojinrunninginchile](https://twitter.com/ricegrainfairy/status/977024230968602630?s=19)  
> 

Fight or Flight?

Woojin has always chosen the latter. Flight came in the form of running, physically and metaphorically speaking. Granted, he always had the option to fight back if he wanted to. To bite back or even throw a punch. He never did. It was never an option he'd considered.

He loved the adrenaline rush he got from it: not thinking about anything else except for focusing on his own breathing, the seconds on the timer, the way his arms and legs move in unison towards the finish line, and lastly, how he feels so relieved after using up all his remaining energy running laps around the university oval.

He'd run whenever life was too much for him to handle.

He'd run whenever he felt the walls of society closing in on him.

He'd run whenever he wanted to break away from the expectations people set for him. Of what he is and isn't. Of what he can and can't do.

He'd run whenever he felt scared.

He'd run till his shirt is stuck on his chest, drenched in his own sweat and maybe even rain.

He'd run till he forgot why he was running in the first place. Till he's out of breath, chest heaving up and down, lying on the dirty ground, muscles numb from exertion, eyes blurry, and mind blank.

Except, it didn't worked on one particular problem. Person. Park Jihoon.

Woojin has been running away from Jihoon since he found out he has developed feelings towards his childhood bestfriend. He knew Jihoon felt the same way. And that frightened him more.

It would be easier if Jihoon didn't felt the same way. But he had confessed to him a week ago. He had made it clear that he wanted to be more than just friends only if Woojin wanted to, of course.

And that's when Woojin started running from Jihoon as well.

The only person who stood by his side through all the ups and downs he has been through.

The only person who saw his brightest smiles and hidden tears.

The only person who knew him more than he knew himself.

The only person who tolerated his habit of stealing someone else's food and making those weird noises whenever he's excited about something.

The only person he was willing to bite back for and punch someone square in the face.

The only person he has loved for a very long time. And that love has multiplied into infinity and forever.

"Fuck it." Woojin sat up from lying down, checked the time on his sportswatch, stood up, and started running towards his destination.

It was past 11 o'clock at night and the people staring at him must have thought he was a maniac for running at full speed outside campus grounds. He almost collided against a motorcycle if it weren't for the rider and his fast reflexes to hold the brakes right on time. He didn't stop running until he reached the building and banged on a familiar door.

"Jihoon!!! Open up! It's me!" Woojin took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He doesn't know what to say or if it'll come out right. All he knew was that he has to say it now. It's now or never.

"Woojin? What are you doing here at this hour?" The door opened revealing Jihoon in his sweatpants and tshirt. Still he looked ethereal in basic clothing. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at Woojin from head to toe.

"Are you all right? Why are you out of breath? Is someone chasing after you?" Jihoon stepped out of his apartment barefoot.

"Jihoon" Woojin finally said after catching his breath. He took Jihoon's hand into his and placed it on his beating heart.

"Oh my god! You're soaked in your own sweat. Come inside and get changed." Jihoon wanted to pull away from Woojin's hold. He knew Woojin didn't feel the same way. And the last thing he wanted is to lose his best friend. He'll train his heart to get used to being around Woojin again. If he could turn back the hands of time, he'd never have confessed if it'll just ruin what they have now. He just wanted Woojin back in his life. And if friendship is where they drew the line. So be it.

"Jihoon, please just… just listen to me, okay?" Woojin held him tightly.

Jihoon looked at him with pleading eyes. "Woojin, if this is about what I said… let's just forget about that and start over again."

"NO!" Woojin shouted at the top of his voice. That grabbed Jihoon's full attention. He stared into Woojin's eyes. They were filled with fire and determination.

"No. I don't want to forget about your confession" Jihoon looked confused.

"All my life I've been running away from everything. I haven't faced my problems, fears, and insecurities head on. I avoided confrontations and conflicts. I avoided people. I avoided you."

"Woojin, I-"

"Just let me finish" Jihoon felt the way Woojin's heart was beating. He was nervous.

"When you confessed that night…I was scared..." Jihoon bit his lip. He knew where this was going and he was ready to be rejected. He wished he could skip this part so it would hurt less. He had played with fire and both of them got burned in the process.

"…because I felt the same way. Because you were brave enough to admit the feelings I've been running away from for god knows how long. And I- I don't want to run away anymore." This wasn't what Jihoon expected to hear. But he was happy and there were tears forming in his eyes.

"Park Jihoon, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

"Hell yeah!" Jihoon threw his arms over Woojin's shoulders. Woojin took a step back from the impact and nuzzled on the crook of his neck.

"Phew. You stink! Take a shower!" Jihoon's voice is muffled over his shoulder. Yet he did not moved from his position.

"Already wanting to see me undress. We'll get there soon." Jihoon slapped Woojin's arm and a "yuck" was heard followed by a giggle.

Jihoon quickly pecked him on the lips. Just when Woojin was about to kiss him for real, he covered his mouth and said

"We'll get there soon." This didn't stopped Woojin from stealing a peck on his cheek. "Okay, princess."

This time, whenever Woojin ran it was because he was late for his morning classes or on the track oval competing with other runners. But all he wants to do is to run into Jihoon's arms at the end of the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@ricegrainfairy](https://twitter.com/ricegrainfairy)  
> Dry Curious Cat: [@ricegrainfairy](https://curiouscat.me/ricegrainfairy)
> 
> im hungry after writing this lol let's have breakfast, lunch, or dinner wherever you are ^^


End file.
